


Girl's Night Out

by LadyBuck112



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBuck112/pseuds/LadyBuck112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ladies Girls Night Out turns into a coed hook up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Night Out

She opened the beautifully wrapped shoe box Vivienne handed to her with a wink. Black leather, three inch heels, with red bottoms, “I love them Viv! Can I marry these?”

 

“Darling that is only the beginning; look at this dress I found for you.” Vivienne held up what looked like nothing more than a small piece of satin black fabric.

 

“Uh, so that’s a dress? Where’s the rest of it?”

 

Vivienne smiled slyly, “Oh, it’s all here, try it on and you will see what I mean.”

 

Sitting down her glass of champagne, Eva took the dress and looked it over. “Josie, scooch over…” Eva said as she held the black “dress” up against the front of her body.

 

“That dress is going to make the fellas drop to their knees for mercy.” Josephine grinned as she peered into the full length mirror next to Eva.

 

It was Friday night, and after a long day at Skyhold Corp., Eva and a few of her close friends were ready to unwind at the local club.

 

“Can someone come over here and help me with this blasted thing?” Cassandra complained. She was trying to zip up the back of her one piece jumper. It was dark blue with pinstripes and it had a matching pinstripe blazer. She hated wearing dresses and hated the idea of going to a club, but after major convincing and “wine tasting” she acquiesced. “As long as I don’t have to wear a bloody dress...” Therefore, sexy jumper.

 

Vivienne, already dressed in a vivid red bodycon dress and a sparkling gold and diamond choker, nodded to Cassandra and went over to help her.

 

“So was anyone able to get in touch with Leliana and Sera?” Eva asked as she pulled the dress up her bare stomach and bosom.

 

“Yes,” Josephine downed the rest of her glass of wine before finishing, “Leliana will meet us up there and Sera said everything is will be ready, it’s her night to DJ.”

 

“Ah, yes. Ok, how do I look?” The ladies in the room looked over at Eva and began to mock whistle and cheer.

 

Vivienne smiled smugly, “I know how to pick out a dress for my girl, don’t ever doubt me.”

 

“Wow…” Cassandra smiled and shook her head, “I could never wear that dress.”

 

“You look amazing! Now everyone finish up, it’ll be horrible to be late for one’s own party.” Josephine adjusted her short silk dress. It was gold and the fabric scrunched from the bottom up her torso. All the ladies were looking amazing.

 

“Come on ladies, let’s go!” Josephine grabbed her purse and keys and opened the door, motioning for the ladies to head out the door.

 

\---

The club was bumping! The music was loud and people were already on the dance floor or off in reserved sections drinking and talking. The ladies waved to Sera who was at one end of the room with her DJ equipment, mixing the latest tunes.

 

“Ladies, the VIP section is over there.” Vivienne had to yell over the music. “Looks like Lelianna is already waiting for us.” Eva could see a lone figure sitting with her long legs crossed over the knee. Her short red hair was slicked straight back and she wore a short silver keyhole dress.

Once they reached Lelianna, they all hugged and exchanged pleasantries.

 

“I took the liberty to order us a few drinks.” Lelianna said as she scanned the room. “How is everyone?”

 

\---

The ladies were talking and laughing together when Josephine asked, “Does anyone want to go to the restroom with me?”

 

“I’ll go.” Eva said getting up from her seat and adjusting the short dress.

 

“I’ll go with you as well; I need to move around a little bit.” Cassandra answered getting up with a sigh.

 

So the ladies squeezed through the crowd of dancing men and women as they made their way to the restroom.

 

“Why does the restroom have to be all the way across the room?” Cassandra complained. As they made their way over, Josephine nudged Eva’s arm.

 

“Look over to your right, Eva. Someone has his eyes on you…”

 

“Should I look right now?” Eva asked a little anxious.

 

“As soon as we get past the bar then we’ll see if he’s still looking. He has curly golden hair and he’s wearing a black vest and pants with a light blue shirt underneath.”

 

Eva looked over her shoulder as they passed the bar and noticed the gentleman Josephine described. His eyes were golden brown. He nodded his head and lifted up his beer to acknowledge her.

 

 _Damn, he was really cute dressed up like that…_ Eva smiled and turned to walk with the other girls.

 

Walking into the restroom the ladies adjusted their attire, fixed their makeup, and handled other business.

 

“He looked really handsome Eva.” Cassandra gave her a knowing look as she washed her hands. Eva smiled and continued to put on fresh lipstick.

 

“It looked like he had a few friends with him…” Eva retorted raising her eyebrows up and down to Cassandra.

 

Josephine headed to the sink and began to fix her dress. “Please help me keep an eye on these.” She said looking at her boobs, “they keep threatening to spill out of this dress.”

 

As the three walked through the crowd to make their way to the table, Cassandra stopped. A large man with a long but neatly trimmed beard was gently holding Cassandra’s elbow.

 

“What do you want?” Cassandra said looking at this fellow, with curiosity.

 

“I want to know if you would be willing to give me a bit of your time. The name is Thom by the way.”

 

Cassandra rolled her eyes, “Thom, I’m here with my friends. This is supposed to be a girl’s night only.”

 

Thom chuckled under his breath, “How about I borrow you for just a moment and I promise to return you before the end of the night.” Cassandra looked to Eva and Josephine for help.

 

“Thom, would you like to join us along with your friends at our section over here?” Josephine offered Cassandra no help.

 

“You know, that would be a _great_ idea.” Thom waved over towards the curly haired man who was laughing with a group of other guys…sexy guys…

 

Eva bit her lip as she sat down with the rest of the ladies and now, the fellas.

 

“So, this is Cullen, Dorian, Toro- But we call him The Iron Bull, and Varric.” Thom introduced the ladies to his guys as beers and other drinks were being passed around by the waiters.

 

As they all talked, Eva couldn’t keep her eyes off the amber eyed man across from her. He sat comfortably with his legs wide open, beer in hand. _Why do guys sit like that?_ She wondered. Catching her stare, Cullen lifted the right side of his mouth into a crooked smile and leaned forward.

 

“You look…amazing. What did you say your name was?” He said staring at her. Eva could feel her body getting warm under the scrutiny of his gaze. He made her feel like a little girl.

 

“Thank you…and it’s Eva. You look good too.” _Handsome, Eva. Handsome would have been better._

 

Before he was able to respond, she looked away at the commotion happening to her right. Thom and Cassandra were locked in a passionate kiss that had the ladies squealing and the guys rooting. Too many drinks and pint up desire equals public make outs.

 

Cullen and Eva shook their head in amazement as Varric yelled for them to get a room. Realizing what they were doing, the two of them got up from the group and disappeared somewhere in the crowded room.

 

“I was thinking…” Cullen said leaning forward towards Eva once more, “That we could find somewhere a bit more private to talk.”

 

Eva took another sip from her wine, “and where do you plan to take me?” she asked coyly.

 

Cullen moistened his lips and smiled, “Wherever you want.”

 

Eva bit her bottom lip. This man was making her hot with desire. She looked over at the other ladies who were having a great conversation with the other guys and a few other sexy looking men that joined their party. Catching Josephine’s eye, Eva nodded towards Cullen. Josephine winked at her and gave thumbs up.

 

Standing up, Cullen extended his hand towards Eva. Eva placed her hand in his and they walked through the dancing crowd.

 

“Ooh, I love this song…”Eva said stopping to move her hips to the music. Cullen smiled and watched her dance while she held her glass up. He placed his hand low on her hip and turned her around, placing her back up against his chest. There they began to grind to the groove of the music Sera was playing. Cullen took Eva’s left hand and placed it around the back of his neck and held it as she danced in front of him. He placed his right hand around the front of her waist and inhaled the lovely scent of her exposed neck. She smelled so good. The warmth of her body and her seductive motion was making him hungry for her. Her dark kinky curls were flipped to the left of her head. She closed her eyes and smiled while she grooved against him to the beat.

 

Once the song changed she grinned at him and allowed him to lead her to a fairly secluded part of the club.

 

“I love the way you move…”Cullen murmured in Eva’s ear as he pulled her closer to him. Eva placed her hand on his chest and pulled away.

 

“I know…” She said as she turned away from him. She bent over a nearby table and placed her empty glass down. She looked over her shoulder with a grin as she watched Cullen loosen his tie as he attentively observed her behind. Straightening her back, she walked seductively towards him. “So, Cullen…right? What else do you love?”

Cullen gave her a once over before replying. “Well, I love how the dress compliments your curves…” He narrowed his eyes and held his chin as he watched her. “…I love the gloss on your full lips…” His voice lowered as she placed her arms over his shoulders. “I love knowing that…I’m the only one here who can do this…” Cullen pulled Eva closer to him and claimed her mouth.

 

Placing both hands on her bottom, he pressed her into him. Eva’s body was on fire. She could feel him hardening as they kissed. His tongue was long and explored her mouth. She imagined him licking and exploring other parts of her body…

 

He bent his head down and kissed on her ear and her neck. “Damn Eva…” He groaned as she placed her hand over his manhood and cupped him.

 

“We…we can’t stay...here…” Cullen said as he noticed a few women eyeing them longingly.  He pulled away from Eva reluctantly. Eva glanced around and straightened herself up a bit. “This is supposed to be your girl’s night, but I was wondering if you wanted to leave?”

 

Eva sighed; “I don’t know…they might get worried…”Eva smiled.

 

Cullen chuckled, “I’m the safest person that you could ever leave with.”

 

“Hmmm, I don’t know. I think I’m being a bit careless making out with a man I just met and now considering going home with.”

 

Cullen took her hand in his and kissed it. “I’ll take care of you,” deepening his voice,  “I’ll take damn good care of you, my lady.”

 

Noting the red hot heat in those amber eyes, Eva knew what she needed to do.

\---

 

“Aww, Eva we haven’t been here that long!” Josephine complained half drunk. “But if you insist, please call me to let me know that you are safe?”

 

“I will Josie. Bye Vivienne. Bye Lelianna.” Eva gave the girls light kisses on their cheeks. “Tell Cassandra and Thom I said good bye.”

 

Eva playfully squeezed Dorian’s shoulder and winked at Iron Bull and Varric and headed out the club with Cullen.

 

\---

Cullen carefully unlocked the door to the house and peeked inside. It was quiet so he opened it further to allow Eva entry. He grabbed her and kissed her heatedly against the door. “Come here.” He growled quietly as he lifted her up over his shoulder and ran up the stairs two at a time. He quietly closed the door, before lying Eva on the bed. She kicked off her shoes and grinned.

 

“I don’t usually do things like this the first night I meet someone.”

 

Cullen was already working his clothes off, “Well, there’s a first time for everything.” Stepping out of his pants and underwear, he walked over to Eva and lifted her dress over her head. “You weren’t wearing anything underneath, woman?” He breathed out. His body hardening at the realization.

 

“No…I knew that everything would come off anyway, I saved you some time ‘tis all.” She kissed him as he placed himself between her legs.

 

“Hmm. There _is_ another thing that I forgot to mention that I love.” He murmured into her neck.

 

“Oh?” Eva moaned at his touch, his breath on her skin.

 

“Mmm hmm.” He entered her gently, “I love you…”

 

\---

Slam!

 

Eva and Cullen quickly covered themselves with the blankets as two curly head twin boys hopped onto their bed.

 

“Didn’t mommy tell you to knock when the door was closed?” Eva yelped as her 4 year old boys squeezed in between the two of them.

 

It was 7:05 in the morning... _No sleeping in this morning_...

 

“Sorry mommy.”

 

“Come here.” Cullen growled as he grabbed his two little boys in a fake choke hold. Kissing the tops of their heads, he looked over at his wife, “I love this too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a car commercial that I fell in love with.


End file.
